highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Death to Sorrow
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Highschool of the Dead Wiki Death to Sorrow! Thanks for your edit to the Saeko Busujima page. Now that you've joined our community, here are a few tips to help you get started: *A good place to start is on the page. From there, you can see what other users are doing, and it's the best way to view and join active discussions. *Before you continue editing, please read our Manual of Style to learn about our basic guidelines. *Joining discussions in the forums or talk pages is a great way to become active in the community. Just remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~). If you need any help, you can leave a message on my talk page or on the talk page of Hammiams, our other administrator. --'Turambar1 ' Takashi Image I added the image for you. On pages like Takashi's that have complex code, the rich text editing mode is disabled. You can edit individual sections rather than the whole page to see rich text if you can't work in code view.Turambar ''' 22:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) F-4EJ You did all right for your first page. The only major problem was that you added information from the real world that does not appear in the series. Even though certain vehicles and weapons in HOTD exist in the real world, we can't assume that they are exactly the same, so we don't add any information that is not revealed in the manga or another official source. You can read the official policy on our Manual of Style. Other than that, you didn't add an infobox, but we don't expect new users to do that. One of the pictures you added was a little too large. All images in articles should be default thumbnail size (250 px). You didn't use the proper layout, but that's also okay for a new user. Refer to the Layout Guide. Let me know if you need help with anything else.Turambar ' 02:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yamada Image I would use the one on the right since it more clearly shows his features. If you have trouble adding it yourself, just let me know.'Turambar ' 21:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Character Pages We actually had a discussion about this on the old wiki, but I think it was one of the forum threads lost in the move. We basically decided that we would wait on pages for unnamed characters until Season 2 of the anime came out since the first season gave names to unnamed characters. It's looking less likely, however, that there will ever be a second season as more time passes. I've always wanted to give at least the more important characters at the mall and Takagi Estate pages, but the problem is they have to have names that uniquely describe the characters in a way that makes their pages easy to find, meaning they can't be too generic. We want to avoid names like "Female Mall Survivor" and "Male Lead Protestor." Right now, our official policy states that only characters with names are given pages, but we could start a discussion in the forum at some point about changing it and coming up with names for some of them.'Turambar ' 02:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Character Categories I've noticed this issue before. My only explaination is that those characters' pages were originally titled with their proper Japanese name order or last name only. When you rename a page, you actually move it to a new page and redirect from the old one. I guess it is still classified under its original title. I don't think there's any way to fix this easily, but I don't think it's much of a problem either.'Turambar ' 13:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Takashi's group I wouldn't really say he was in Takashi's group because at that point it wasn't really a group it was more of just grab the first person you see and get the fuck out alive. But i'd have to talk to Turambar though since he is the "Head Admin", best of you consult him instead of me. Hammiams 03:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hey I noticed that you just made a new blog post everytime you made some more Userboxes. So I just made a complete page for that so instead of you just making a new post everytime you can just edit that page. Link: Userboxes Anyways hope to see more of these awesome things popping up in the future from you. Hammiams 14:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Blog Posts I think you can remove blog posts. You should talk to Hammiams about doing it. As I'm sure you've noticed, I don't come around here much anymore. By the way, I've seen how much you've been contributing here, and I wanted to offer you an admin position as I basically no longer have time to spend here. I think this wiki needs at least two active admins, so are you up to it?'Turambar ' 02:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin All right, I'll change your status. Just please be sure to read all policy pages if you haven't already, especially the policies on banning and vandalism. You can find links to all of the pages on the side of the activity feed, above the blogs. You should at leaset have a basic idea of that stuff so you'll know what to do in certain situations. Hammiams helped me come up with those policies and will know what to do, but you should still be prepared. Good luck and happy editing.'Turambar ''' 03:12, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Account settings Personally, no I don't have any idea how to change a password on a wikia account. You're best bet would be to head to the community central and post a forum asking how to do so, I'm sure you will get some type of answer back in a reasonable amount of time. Hammiams 14:31, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Greetings thingy I've noticed this, and quite honestly I have no clue how to fix it. I know admin of a freakin wiki and I have no clue how to fix that. I focused more on catching vandism and never really bothered to learn, but ya since Turambar is now gone we do need to fix it. Yea I know where to contact him. xD Alright it should be fixed now. Hammiams 21:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Admins Hi, I saw that this admin hasn't edited for a long time so I just wanted to ask why is he still an admin. 12:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Character Info Tabs? We could do that, but I really only see that as for series that has characters with many different character models. Something like SAO can pull that off since many characters look different depending on where they are (i.e. what game their in) unlike HOTD, where really we only have two styles: Manga and Anime. Those are pretty similar to begin with. We, for the most part, already have the covered anyways. Some characters don't even get a anime counterpart to have that issue of different designs anyways (Asami... ;-;). But really, it's up to you. If you want to do that and make it be my guest, personally I think for this particular show it's a waste of time. Hammiams 03:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC)